Cape Canaveral Air Force Station
| latd = 28 | latm = 29 | lats = 20 | latNS = N | longd = 80 | longm = 34 | longs = 40 | longEW = W | coordinates_type = | coordinates_region = | image_map = | image_mapsize = | image_map_alt = | image_map_caption = | pushpin_map = Florida | pushpin_mapsize = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = | pushpin_relief = | pushpin_image = | pushpin_label = | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_mark = | pushpin_marksize = | ownership = U.S. Department of Defense | operator = Air Force Space Command | controlledby = 45th Space Wing | open_to_public = No | site_other_label = | site_other = | site_area = | code = | built = | used = 1948—present | builder = | materials = | height = | fate = | condition = | events = Space Race | current_commander = | past_commanders = | garrison = | occupants = | website = http://www.patrick.af.mil | footnotes = }} Cape Canaveral Air Force Station (CCAFS) (known as Cape Kennedy Air Force Station from 1963 to 1973) is an installation of the United States Air Force Space Command's 45th Space Wing, headquartered at nearby Patrick Air Force Base. Located on Cape Canaveral in Brevard County, Florida, CCAFS is the primary launch head of America's Eastern RangeCAST 1999, p. 1-12. with three launch pads currently active (Space Launch Complexes 37-B, 40, and 41). Popularly known as "Cape Kennedy" from 1963 to 1973, and as "Cape Canaveral" from 1949 to 1963 and from 1973 to the present, the facility is south-southeast of NASA's Kennedy Space Center on adjacent Merritt Island, with the two linked by bridges and causeways. The Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Skid Strip provides a runway close to the launch complexes for military airlift aircraft delivering heavy and outsized payloads to the Cape. A number of American space exploration "firsts" were launched from CCAFS, including the first U.S. Earth satellite (1958), first U.S. astronaut (1961), first U.S. astronaut in orbit (1962), first two-man U.S. spacecraft (1965), first U.S. unmanned lunar landing (1966), and first three-man U.S. spacecraft (1968). It was also the launch site for all of the first spacecraft to (separately) fly past each of the planets in the Solar System (1962–1977), the first spacecraft to orbit Mars (1971) and roam its surface (1996), the first American spacecraft to orbit and land on Venus (1978), the first spacecraft to orbit Saturn (2004), and to orbit Mercury (2011), and the first spacecraft to leave the Solar System (1977). History The CCAFS area had been used by the United States government to test missiles since 1949, when President Harry S. Truman established the Joint Long Range Proving Ground at Cape Canaveral. The location was among the best in the continental United States for this purpose, as it allowed for launches out over the Atlantic Ocean, and is closer to the equator than most other parts of the United States, allowing rockets to get a boost from the Earth's rotation. Air Force proving ground was the first missile launched at Cape Canaveral, on July 24, 1950.]] On June 1, 1948, the U.S. Navy transferred the former Banana River Naval Air Station to the U.S. Air Force, with USAF renaming the facility the Joint Long Range Proving Ground (JLRPG) Base on June 10, 1949. On October 1, 1949, the Joint Long Range Proving Ground Base was transferred from the Air Materiel Command to the Air Force Division of the Joint Long Range Proving Ground. On May 17, 1950, the base was renamed the Long Range Proving Ground Base, but three months later was renamed Patrick Air Force Base, in honor of Army Maj. Gen. Mason Patrick.CAST 1999, p. 1-5. In 1951, the Air Force established the Air Force Missile Test Center. Early American sub-orbital rocket flights were achieved at Cape Canaveral in 1956. These flights occurred shortly after sub-orbital flights launched from White Sands Missile Range, such as the Viking 12 sounding rocket on February 4, 1955. Following the Soviet Union's successful Sputnik 1 (launched on October 4, 1957), the US attempted its first launch of an artificial satellite from Cape Canaveral on December 6, 1957. However, the rocket carrying Vanguard TV3 blew up on the launch pad.By MILTON BRACKER Special to The New,York Times. (1957, Dec 07). Vanguard rocket burns on beach; failure to launch test satellite assailed as blow to U.S. prestige. New York Times (1923-Current File), pp. 1. Retrieved from http://search.proquest.com/docview/114053516?accountid=11209 NASA was founded in 1958, and Air Force crews launched missiles for NASA from the Cape, known then as Cape Canaveral Missile Annex. Redstone, Jupiter, Pershing 1, Pershing 1a, Pershing II, Polaris, Thor, Atlas, Titan and Minuteman missiles were all tested from the site, the Thor becoming the basis for the expendable launch vehicle (ELV) Delta rocket, which launched Telstar 1 in July 1962. The row of Titan (LC-15, 16, 19, 20) and Atlas (LC-11, 12, 13, 14) launch pads along the coast came to be known as Missile Row in the 1960s. Project Mercury '' launch in the Mercury Control Center]] NASA's first manned spaceflight program was prepared for launch from Canaveral by U.S. Air Force crews. Mercury's objectives were to place a manned spacecraft in Earth orbit, investigate human performance and ability to function in space, and safely recover the astronaut and spacecraft. Suborbital flights were launched by derivatives of the Army's Redstone missile from LC-5; two such flights were made by Alan Shepard on May 5, 1961, and Gus Grissom on July 21. Orbital flights were launched by derivatives of the Air Force's larger Atlas D missile from LC-14. The first American in orbit was John Glenn on February 20, 1962. Three more orbital flights followed through May 1963. Flight control for all Mercury missions was provided at the Mercury Control Center located at Canaveral near LC-14. Temporary name change On November 29, 1963, following the death of President John F. Kennedy, his successor Lyndon B. Johnson issued Executive Order 11129 renaming both NASA's Merrit Island Launch Operations Center and "the facilities of Station No. 1 of the Atlantic Missile Range" (a reference to Canaveral AFB) as the "John F. Kennedy Space Center". He had also convinced Gov. C. Farris Bryant (D-Fla.) to change the name of Cape Canaveral to Cape Kennedy. This resulted in some confusion in public perception, which conflated the two. NASA Administrator James E. Webb clarified this by issuing a directive stating the Kennedy Space Center name applied only to Merrit Island, while the Air Force issued a general order renaming the Air Force Station launch site Cape Kennedy Air Force Station. This name was used through the Gemini and early Apollo programs. However, the geographical name change proved to be unpopular, owing to the historical longevity of Cape Canaveral. In 1973, both the Air Force Base and the geographical Cape names were reverted to Canaveral after the Florida legislature passed a bill changing the name back that was signed into law by Florida governor Reubin Askew. Cape Canaveral GNIS page Gemini and early Apollo The two-man Gemini spacecraft was launched into orbit by a derivative of the Air Force Titan II missile. Twelve Gemini flights were launched from LC-19, ten of which were manned. The first manned flight, Gemini 3, took place on March 23, 1965. Later Gemini flights were supported by seven unmanned launches of the Agena Target Vehicle on the Atlas-Agena from LC-14, to develop rendezvous and docking, critical for Apollo. Two of the Atlas-Agena vehicles failed to reach orbit on Gemini 6 and Gemini 9, and a mis-rigging of the nosecone on a third caused it to fail to eject in orbit, preventing docking on Gemini 9A. The final flight, Gemini 12, launched on November 11, 1966. The capabilities of the Mercury Control Center were inadequate for the flight control needs of Gemini and Apollo, so NASA built an improved Mission Control Center in 1963, which it decided to locate at the newly built Manned Spacecraft Center in Houston, Texas, rather than at Canaveral or at the Goddard Space Flight Center in Maryland. The Apollo program's goal of landing a man on the Moon required development of the Saturn family of rockets. The large Saturn V rocket necessary to take men to the Moon required a larger launch facility than Cape Canaveral could provide, so NASA built the Kennedy Space Center located west and north of Canaveral on Merrit Island. But the earlier Saturn I and IB could be launched from the Cape's Launch Complexes 34 and 37. The first four Saturn I development launches were made from LC-34 between October 27, 1961 and March 28, 1963. These were followed by the final test launch and five operational launches from LC-37 between January 29, 1964 and July 30, 1965. The Saturn IB uprated the capability of the Saturn I, so that it could be used for Earth orbital tests of the Apollo spacecraft. Two unmanned test launches of the Apollo Command/Service Module (CSM), AS-201 and AS-202, were made from LC-34, and an unmanned flight (AS-203) to test the behavior of upper stage liquid hydrogen fuel in orbit from LC-37, between February 26 and August 25, 1966. The first manned CSM flight, AS-204 or Apollo 1, was planned to launch from LC-34 on February 21, 1967, but the entire crew of Gus Grissom, Edward H. White and Roger Chaffee were killed in a cabin fire during a spacecraft test on pad 34 on January 27, 1967. The AS-204 rocket was used to launch the unmanned, Earth orbital first test flight of the Apollo Lunar Module, Apollo 5, from LC-37 on January 22, 1968. After significant safety improvements were made to the Command Module, Apollo 7 was launched from LC-34 to fulfill Apollo 1's mission, using Saturn IB AS-205 on October 11, 1968. In 1972, NASA deactivated both LC-34 and LC-37. It briefly considered reactivating both for Apollo Applications Program launches after the end of Apollo, but instead modified the Kennedy Space Center launch complex to handle the Saturn IB for the Skylab and Apollo-Soyuz Test Project launches. The LC-34 service structure and umbilical tower were razed, leaving only the concrete launch pedestal as a monument to the Apollo 1 crew. In 2001, LC-37 was recommissioned and converted to service Delta IV launch vehicles. Subsequent activity The Air Force chose to expand the capabilities of the Titan launch vehicles for its heavy lift capabilities. The Air Force constructed Launch Complexes 40 and 41 to launch Titan III and Titan IV rockets just south of Kennedy Space Center. A Titan III has about the same payload capacity as the Saturn IB at a considerable cost savings. Launch Complex 40 and 41 have been used to launch defense reconnaissance, communications and weather satellites and NASA planetary missions. The Air Force also planned to launch two Air Force manned space projects from LC 40 and 41. They were the Dyna-Soar, a manned orbital rocket plane (canceled in 1963) and the USAF Manned Orbital Laboratory (MOL), a manned reconnaissance space station (canceled in 1969). From 1974–1977 the powerful Titan-Centaur became the new heavy lift vehicle for NASA, launching the Viking and Voyager series of spacecraft from Launch Complex 41. Complex 41 later became the launch site for the most powerful unmanned U.S. rocket, the Titan IV, developed by the Air Force. With increased use of a leased launch pad by private company SpaceX, the Air Force launch support operations at the Cape are planning for 21 launches in 2014, a fifty percent increase over the 2013 launch rate. SpaceX has reservations for a total of ten of those launches in 2014, with an option for an eleventh. Unmanned launches at Cape Canaveral The first United States satellite launch, Explorer 1, was made by the Army Ballistic Missile Agency on February 1, 1958 from Canaveral's LC-26A using a Juno I RS-29 missile. NASA's first launch, Pioneer 1, came on October 11 of the same year from LC-17A using a Thor-Able rocket. Besides Project Gemini, the Atlas-Agena launch complexes LC-12 and LC-13 were used during the 1960s for the unmanned Ranger and Lunar Orbiter programs and the first five Mariner interplanetary probes. The Atlas-Centaur launch complex LC-36 was used for the 1960s Surveyor unmanned lunar landing program and the last five Mariner probes through 1973. NASA has also launched communications and weather satellites from Launch Complexes 40 and 41, built at the north end of the Cape in 1964 by the Air Force for its Titan IIIC and Titan IV rockets. From 1974–1977 the powerful Titan IIIE served as the heavy-lift vehicle for NASA, launching the Viking and Voyager series of planetary spacecraft and the Cassini–Huygens Saturn probe from LC-41. Three Cape Canaveral pads are currently operated by NASA and private industry for civilian launches: SLC-41 for the Atlas V and SLC-37B for the Delta IV, both for United Launch Alliance heavy payloads; and SLC-40 for SpaceX Falcon 9 launches to the International Space Station. NASA's Launch Services Program (LSP) is responsible for oversight of launch operations and countdown management for all unmanned launches at Cape Canaveral which it does not operate. Facilities File:Canaveral.svg|thumb|left|300px|Cape Canaveral Air Force Station; click on a launch complex name to read more about it. rect 222 47 355 84 Kennedy Space Center Launch Complex 39 circle 139 93 35 Kennedy Space Center Launch Complex 39 rect 333 169 461 214 Kennedy Space Center Launch Complex 39 circle 251 229 35 Kennedy Space Center Launch Complex 39 rect 460 364 557 398 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Space Launch Complex 41 circle 391 412 24 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Space Launch Complex 41 rect 530 537 629 574 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Space Launch Complex 40 circle 430 568 15 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Space Launch Complex 40 rect 537 648 635 684 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 47 circle 493 666 10 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 47 rect 549 762 647 797 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Space Launch Complex 37 circle 494 791 30 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Space Launch Complex 37 rect 568 838 650 867 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 34 circle 529 867 10 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 34 rect 595 897 671 924 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 20 circle 557 938 10 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 20 rect 611 950 688 976 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 19 circle 573 976 10 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 19 rect 633 991 711 1019 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 16 circle 590 1014 10 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 16 rect 648 1036 725 1060 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 15 circle 609 1056 10 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 15 rect 665 1079 740 1103 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 14 circle 626 1093 10 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 14 rect 684 1118 759 1144 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 13 circle 640 1134 10 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 13 rect 704 1155 779 1177 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 12 circle 653 1171 10 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 12 rect 716 1190 787 1215 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 11 circle 672 1206 7 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 11 rect 730 1226 803 1250 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 36 circle 672 1247 10 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 36 rect 750 1261 806 1286 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 1 circle 693 1277 10 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 1 rect 816 1261 835 1286 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 2 rect 845 1261 860 1286 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 3 rect 870 1261 889 1286 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 4 rect 768 1301 840 1326 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 21 rect 853 1301 889 1326 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 22 rect 781 1342 856 1367 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 46 circle 746 1336 10 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 46 rect 782 1384 941 1411 Cape Canaveral lighthouse circle 647 1332 10 Cape Canaveral lighthouse rect 713 1419 787 1446 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 31 circle 565 1377 15 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 31 rect 800 1424 834 1447 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 32 rect 845 1421 880 1448 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 10 rect 356 1449 733 1473 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 18 circle 527 1397 15 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 18 rect 606 1478 680 1505 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Space Launch Complex 17 circle 501 1423 15 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Space Launch Complex 17 rect 554 1514 631 1537 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 26 circle 466 1443 10 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 26 rect 513 1544 569 1568 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 5 circle 456 1476 10 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 5 rect 580 1545 599 1569 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 6 rect 477 1583 552 1607 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 30 circle 404 1484 20 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 30 rect 443 1617 521 1645 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 25 circle 432 1535 10 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 25 rect 417 1656 493 1683 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 29 circle 422 1557 10 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Launch Complex 29 rect 134 1156 272 1181 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Skid Strip poly 402 1189 600 1336 586 1352 391 1199 Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Skid Strip Of the launch complexes built since 1950, several have been leased and modified for use by private aerospace companies. Launch Complex SLC-17 was used for the Delta II Heavy variant, through 2011.CAST 1999, p. 1-26. Launch Complexes SLC-37 and SLC-41 were modified to launch EELV Delta IV and Atlas V launch vehicles, respectively.CAST 1999, p. 1-31. These launch vehicles replaced all earlier Delta, Atlas, and Titan rockets. Launch Complex SLC-47 is used to launch weather sounding rockets. Launch Complex SLC-46 is reserved for use by Space Florida.CAST 1999, p. 1-35. Launch Complex SLC-40 hosted the first launch of the SpaceX Falcon 9 in June 2010. Falcon 9 launches continued from this complex through 2015, consisting of unmanned Commercial Resupply Services missions for NASA to the International Space Station as well as commercial satellite flights. SpaceX has also leased Launch Complex 39A from NASA and has nearly completed modifying it to accommodate Falcon Heavy and Commercial Crew manned spaceflights to the ISS with their Crew Dragon spacecraft in 2017. On September 16, 2015, NASA announced that Blue Origin has leased Launch Complex 36 and will modify it as a launch site for their next-generation launch vehicles. In the case of low-inclination (geostationary) launches the location of the area at 28°27′N put it at a slight disadvantage against other launch facilities situated nearer the equator. The boost eastward from the Earth's rotation is about at Cape Canaveral against about at the European Guiana Space Centre in French Guiana. In the case of high-inclination (polar) launches the latitude does not matter, but the Cape Canaveral area is not suitable because inhabited areas underlie these trajectories; Vandenberg Air Force Base, Cape Canaveral's West coast counterpart, or the smaller Kodiak Launch Complex in Alaska is used instead. The Air Force Space & Missile Museum is located at LC-26.CAST 1999, pp. 1–29 to 1–30. Hangar AE, located in the CCAFS Industrial Area, collects telemetry from launches all over the USA. NASA's Launch Services Program has three Launch Vehicle Data Centers (LVDC) within that display telemetry real-time for engineers. National Register of Historic Places | built = 1950+ | architect = | architecture = | designated_nrhp_type = April 16, 1984Cape Canaveral Air Force Station at National Historic Landmarks Program. | added = April 16, 1984 | refnum = 84003872 | visitation_num = Not open to the public | visitation_year = | governing_body = U.S. Department of Defense }} Gallery See also * List of Cape Canaveral and Merritt Island launch sites References Sources * External links *Patrick Air Force Base *Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Virtual Tour *Air Force Space and Missile Museum Web site *"Cape Canaveral Lighthouse Shines Again" article and video interview about the lighthouse *[http://www.nps.gov/history/nr/travel/aviation/ Aviation: From Sand Dunes to Sonic Booms, a National Park Service Discover Our Shared Heritage Travel Itinerary] * * *http://history.nasa.gov/SP-350/events.html *The Launch Pads of Cape Canaveral Cape Canaveral Air Force Station Category:Launch complexes of the United States Air Force Category:Rocket launch sites in the United States Category:National Register of Historic Places in Brevard County, Florida Category:Historic districts on the National Register of Historic Places in Florida Category:Spaceports in the United States Category:Stations of the United States Air Force Category:National Historic Landmarks in Florida Category:Historic American Engineering Record in Florida Category:1948 establishments in Florida